


1: “ Give me a chance. ”

by milesheizclub



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Drug Use, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesheizclub/pseuds/milesheizclub
Summary: Justin's dumb, gets caught, and faces the consequences.I feel like I tackle cheating a lot....





	1: “ Give me a chance. ”

**Author's Note:**

> *un-beta'd as usual.
> 
> I might be trying to fill in this prompt list while Season 3 is going on... Maybe just for Justlex maybe other ships maybe other fandoms too. Short-ish like this or maybe a bit longer if I'm feeling more up to it. Just trying to get in the habit of it again. We'll see.

As Alex’ hand slipped away from his grip, Justin felt all he had built and rebuilt crumbling down in front of him. And so, he did the only logical thing he could think of at the moment, and he ran full speed after all the pieces that he could salvage from this massive wreckage.

The problem, however, with running while completely inebriated is that one has no full control over their actions. Which is how he got caught making out with some rando at Jess’ house in the first place.

“Alex,” Justin called down the hallway, in all the painfully slurred glory of his voice because he couldn’t catch up to him. “Alex, wait!” He couldn’t unglue himself from the wall. 

“What the fuck Justin?” Alex yelled as he whipped his head around to look at Justin who was slowly melting down the wall into the floor, unable to hold himself up. Dizzy and weak. “I can’t fucking believe you.”

Justin whimpered in response. Alex could only shake his head.

With all the strength he had left, Justin lifted his head to meet Alex’ eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said. A whisper was as loud as he could muster.

It grew too quiet. Even the music playing in the living room couldn’t penetrate the ringing in both their ears. And Alex looked at his boyfriend in sadness, anger, and pity. For himself too, maybe. He slowly walked over to Justin as they kept each others’ gaze. He knelt down, and Justin immediately shot up off the floor to level with him, grasping at Alex’ shoulders with desperation until he was an inch away from his face.

“I’m so sorry,” Justin repeated.

“I can’t let you keep doing this to me, Justin,” Alex whispered, a tear coming down his face.

“No no no no,” Justin whispered back in a panic, hastily wiping away the rest of what was leaking from Alex’ eyes. “No no, you won’t have to Alex. It won’t happen again. Don’t cry Alex, please. Don’t cry, I didn’t mean it.” His voice was gaining its strength back - strong enough to dig the knife in deeper.

“No, it won’t happen again,” Alex said, his voice cracking. “We’re through.”

It felt like a punch in the lung. For both of them.

“_Give me a chance_, Alex,” Justin said, breathless, shifting his grasp from Alex’ shoulders to the sides of his face. “You have to. _Lex_, please. I love you. Give me a chance. Please. You have to.”

Alex took Justin’s face in his own hands, wiping the wetness that had gathered on Justin’s cheeks without him noticing. He looked into Justin’s wild, red eyes.

“_I love you, Justin_.” He said, with a little more confidence than he expected. “But that’s what you said last time.” Justin’s heart sank as Alex picked himself up off the floor, and stood as tall as he could. “This, right in front of me, isn’t the same person. But he keeps showing up. And he keeps _hurting me_. I can’t let that happen anymore.” And with a final breath, Alex walked away, leaving Justin on the hallway floor.

_How could he have been so stupid?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Reviews are goosebumps and dog teeth! :D


End file.
